C H E R I S H
by Kirara Yuukansa
Summary: Terjadi serangkaian perampokan berantai di Jepang yang melibatkan seseorang bernama Cherish dan organisasi rahasia bernama Akatsuki. Siapa mereka? Dan yang paling penting apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya?/ NO FLAMES!/ DLDR!/ Mind to Read and Review?


_Terjadi serangkaian perampokan berantai di Jepang yang melibatkan seseorang bernama Cherish dan organisasi rahasia bernama Akatsuki. Siapa mereka? Dan yang paling penting apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO** © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**CHERISH © Kirara Yuukansa**

**Crime/Sci-fi/Romance(dikit)**

**Inspired By: Code Breaker and Gakuen Alice**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku, ItaSaku and many more**

**Warnings: Abal, typo, misstypo, OOC, LIME, etc**

**NO FLAMES !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda cerah sedang bermain di sebuah taman indah dengan berbagai macam bunga di dalamnya. Taman bunga itu tidak terdapat di tanah lapang yang luas melainkan di dalam ruangan yang luas dan terlindung dari panasnya matahari dan dinginnya air hujan. Anak perempuan itu menggunakan baju sekaligus celana terus berwarna perak yang pas ditubuhnya –tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu ketat-. Anak perempuan bermata emerald itu berlari-lari dengan riang sembari membawa sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih di tangannya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berlari tiba-tiba datang seorang anak kecil lagi –kali ini laki-laki- yang membawa sebuah buku bertuliskan ABC di tangannya. Anak kecil bermata oniks itu menggunakan baju yang sama persis dengan si merah muda. Rambut hitam kebiruannya bergerak mendekati si gadis mengikuti kehendak pemiliknya dan berkata, "M-28, kita belajar yuk! Aku tidak ada teman nih."

"Ah! Biasanya 'kan kau bersama si rambut kuning itu," balas anak merah muda yang dipanggil M-28.

"Iya, tapi O-10 sedang di panggil ke dalam,"

"Baiklah, ayo kita duduk disana," ajak M-28.

Anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu bergandengan tangan dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. "Ayo, buka bukunya."

"Iya sebentar," anak laki-laki berumur empat tahun itu membuka buku yang dibawanya dan membacanya perlahan.

"_Thi…this i…is tab…le_," ujarnya terbata.

"Yey, J-23 pintar! Artinya itu apa?" kata si anak perempuan bingung.

"Kalau tidak salah 'Ini meja'," jawab anak laki-laki yang di panggil J-23.

"Hmmm… begitu. Ahh~ aku jadi ingin sepintar dirimu,"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi! Sekarang giliranmu."

"Hmm, baiklah akan kucoba,"

Ketika sedang asyik belajar tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Wanita itu mendekat kearah J-23 dan M-28 lalu berkata, "M-28 sudah waktunya kau tidur,"

Anak kecil bermata hijau itu membalas, "ahh~ Jane menganggu saja niihhh," ujarnya sebal sekaligus manja.

Wanita yang memakai jas berwarna putih seperti dokter itu tersenyum manis lalu berjongkok. "Mainnya besok lagi ya. J-23 pasti mau menunggumu besok," janjinya.

"Apa itu benar?" anak perempuan itu menoleh ke anak laki-laki,

"Iya, besok kita main lagi yaaa," ujarnya menyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku mau tidur dulu yaaa," kata M-28 riang.

"Dadahhh," anak laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Anak perempuan –M-28— berjalan mengikuti si wanita yang bernama Jane itu. Jane menggandeng tangannya. Menuntunnya ke dalam suatu ruangan yang lebih dingin –karena AC-. Setelah sampai Jane menyuruh M-28 masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Jane, katanya mau tidur kok kesini sihhh?" tanyanya polos.

"Iya, sebentar. Tante mau menemui seseorang dulu," kata Jane sambil menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Dokter Orochimaru saya sudah membawanya kemari," Jane bicara kepada seseorang yang sedang mencari sesuatu di sebuah alamari di ruangan itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu menoleh dan menyeringai ketika melihat anak kecil perempuan yang ada disebelah Jane. "Ahh~ Jane kau datang juga," desahnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar sekilas.

"Letakkan ia di meja itu," suruh Orochimaru pada Jane. Jane melakukan apa yang dokter berambut panjang dan berwajah pucat itu suruh. Jane menyeret M-28 ke sebuah meja panjang yang terbuat dari besi anti karat berwarna perak. M-28 hanya menurut mengingat ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang belum bisa melakukan apa-apa.

M-28 berbaring di meja panjang perak itu tangan dan kaki kecilnya diikat dengan sebuah besi melengkung otomatis. Anak kecil itu menangis dan terus bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan padanya. Tangisnya semakin kencang ketika ia melihat beberapa orang berpakaian putih-putih datang ke ruangan tersebut. Seseorang berambut pirang cerah memegang alat suntik dan menekannya sedikit membuat cairan yang di dalamnya keluar melalui ujung jarum. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati M-28 diikuti dokter Orochimaru di belakangnya. Laki-laki bermata biru cerah tersebut memegang tangan kanan M-28 dan menyuntikan cairan yang ada di dalam suntikan yang ia bawa.

Tak ayal M-28 menangis sekencang-kencangnya ketika merasakan cairan itu sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia berteriak-teriak histeris apalagi setelah dokter yang berwajah seperti ular –Orochimaru- menyuntikan lagi cairan entah apa itu namanya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku terbangun kaget –kelopak mataku terbelalak lebar- dan terkesiap. 'Mimpi itu lagi,' desahku. Aku terduduk di atas kasur dengan pandangan kosong menerawang. Kamar yang kutempati saat ini masih terlihat gelap karena memang lampu dimatikan dan sepertinya matahari juga belum nampak. Selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh polosku turun seperut karena aku terduduk. Hawa dingin AC yang awalnya tidak kurasakan karena masih kaget perlahan mulai menyerangku. Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku ke wajahku dan menggerakkannya ke atas bermaksud menyibak rambutku yang menutupi keningku.

"Sakura?"

Suara berat itu cukup mengagetkanku dan membuatku menoleh.

"Mimpi itu lagi," ujarnya. Lebih mirip pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Aku menghela nafas berat kemudian mengangguk. Aku merasakan ia bergerak sedikit lalu ia menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku. "Ini minumlah," aku menerimanya dan meminumnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tukasnya sambil membelai rambutku lembut.

Aku menjawab singkat, "lebih baik."

"Sudah… tidurlah lagi." Entah kenapa aku menyukai suara beratnya. Suaranya bisa membuatku tenang. Ia meletakkan tangannya dibahuku –setelah meletakkan gelas ke meja tentunya- dan mendorongku untuk berbaring kembali. Tubuhnya juga sama polosnya denganku.

Aku merasakan sensasi aneh setiap ia menyentuhku. Seperti perasaan berdesir-desir yang aneh tetapi menyenangkan. Dia selalu ada disampingku entah itu senang maupun sedih. Dan aku senang walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya.

Aku tidur dalam posisi miring begitu juga dengan dia, membuat kami saling berhadapan. Aku dapat merasakan hangat nafasnya di sekitarku. Dia memandangku. Mata hitamnya terpaku padaku melihatku dengan seksama. Tangan kekarnya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan helai-jelai rambut yang ada di wajahku. Aku menutup mata merasakan belaian tangannya dan mendesah pelan.

Mataku terbuka perlahan ketika aku tidak merasakan tangannya membelai wajahku melainkan perlahan turun ke pinggang dan memelukku erat.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi sekarang," desahnya pelan.

Aku mengulum senyum dan membelai wajah tampannya perlahan lalu berkata, "terima kasih."

"Hm? Untuk apa?" ujarnya satu alisnya terangkat heran.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya," kataku menggombal.

Bibirnya tiba-tiba saja menempel di bibirku membuat mataku terbeliak karena kaget. Ia mengulum bibirku pelan dan menyesapnya membuatku hanyut juga dalam ciumannya. Aku menutup mataku dan memegang wajahnya agar lebih dekat lagi.

Lima menit kemudian ciuman itu terlepas dan ia menindih tubuhku. Panas tubuhnya langsung menyengatku membuatku nyaman walaupun berat. Aku tersenyum manis dan memeluknya lagi. Lagi-lagi dia mengecup bibirku walaupun tidak selama lagi. Ciuman itu lama-kelamaan turun ke leher dan ia membuat tanda kemerah-merahan disana membuatku mendesah keenakan.

"I…ita…chi… su…dah," desahku terbata.

Ia tidak menghentikan kegiatannya malah semakin turun ke payudaraku dan menciumnya lalu menjilatnya begitu seterusnya.

"Ita…chi… hentikan." Aku memegang rambut hitam panjangnya menjambaknya sedikit agar ia berhenti melakukan kegiatannya itu. Bukannya berhenti ia malah semakin menjadi dengan menyesap pucuk payudaraku membuatku mengerang. Dengan segala tenaga terakhirku aku mendorongnya keras membuatnya hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur. Ia melihatku sejenak. Pandangan matanya dingin dan ia terlihat sedikit marah. Ugh! Tapi sayangnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Aku memalingkan wajahku acuh tak acuh.

Itachi menghela nafas berat lalu kembali berbaring lagi di sebelahku dan memelukku dari belakang. Nafasnya sangat terasa di tengkukku. Ia mendesah, "itu hukumanmu karena sudah berani menggombal padaku." Aku mendecak pelan lalu menjawab, "ya…ya terserah kau sajalah."

Aku dapat mendengarnya terkikik pelan dan semakin erat memelukku membuatku merasakan err- tonjolan di selakangannya yang mengenai pantatku. "Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu."

"Ya sudah tidur saja," katanya.

Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau ia memelukku seerat ini? Kurasa Itachi mau membunuhku dengan pelukan hangatnya itu.

"Ck, aku sesak nafas tahu. Kau terlalu erat."

"Ups, maaf." Ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya tetapi melonggarkannya sedikit agar aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Tidurlah," ia berkata lembut dan aku tidak menjawab apa-apa karena alam tidurku mulai menyerangku perlahan. Sejenak aku lupa dengan mimpiku tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari perlahan mulai masuk ke kamarku membuatku mengerang kesal karena sudah mengganggu tidurku. Aku meraba-raba kasur yang kutempati berharap menemukan seseorang disana tetapi nihil. Aku tak menemukan siapapun disampingku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Kebiasaan. Itachi selalu bangun lebih awal daripada aku dan itu selalu.

Aku memeutuskan untuk bangun dan segera mandi mereka pasti sudah bangun. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi –telanjang- segera saja aku menghidupkan _shower_ dan membasuh tubuhku perlahan. Ugh! Aku terasa lengket dimana-mana.

Setelah acara mandiku selesai aku bergerak menuju lemari pakaianku dan mengambil kaos oblong yang kebesaran jika kupakai serta celana jeans pendek sepaha. Celana pendekku tidak terlihat karena tertutup kaos yang cukup panjang.

Aku menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Baru sampai tangga keempat dari atas, aku sudah mnedengar ribut-ribut dari bawah. Biasa berebut makanan. Mereka itu kapan sih dewasanya. Aku sedikit berlari ketika menuruni tangga sehingga suara kakiku yang bergesekan ke lantai menjadi cukup terdengar.

"Hai!" sapaku singkat.

"Sakura kau tidak berangkat sekolah?" seseorang berambut merah dan bermata cokelat bertanya padaku, Sasori-_niisan_.

"Capek ah," aku berjalan menuju salah satu kursi dan duduk. Itachi disebelah kananku.

"Makanya jangan melakukan itu setiap hari." Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berkata begitu –Hidan.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Memang kenapa? Ada larangan?" ujarku sarkatis. "Lagipula aku –kami tidak melakukannya setiap hari kok," lanjutku dengan nada ketus.

Aku melirik sekilas kearah Itachi yang sedikit memerah wajahnya. Huh! Padahal dia sendiri yang selalu menggodaku duluan.

"Ya nggak ada sih, cuma berisik tahu!"

"Ya sudah tak usah didengarkan," aku menyahut dengan nada dingin.

"Sudah…sudah liat makanannya sudah siap," tukas Deidara, orang yang selalu memasakan makanan untuk kami. Deidara itu laki-laki berambut pirang cerah dan bermata biru, wajahnya juga tidak tampan melainkan err- cantik –menurutku sih. Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku walaupun aku tidak memanggilnya _nii-san_ –hanya dua orang yang kupanggil _nii-san_-. Terkadang aku malah berpikir kalau dia satu-satunya perempuan di rumah ini bukan aku berhubung aku tidak pandai memasak dan _tomboy_.

_Well_- aku tinggal di sebuah rumah megah milik keluarga kaya bernama Akasuna. Aku tinggal bersama sembilan orang lainnya dan semuanya adalah laki-laki. Ada Pein-_niisan_, Sasori-_niisan_, Itachi, Tobi –si anak autis –menurutku, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu –yang pelitnya minta ampun, Zetsu –pencinta tanaman, dan yang terakhir Kisame –manusia ikan. Dan aku Sakura Haruno satu-satunya perempuan disini. Sebenarnya dulu ada lagi perempuan lain selain aku. Namanya Konan-_nee_, dia itu pacarnya Pein-_niisan_ tapi dia sudah meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan itu membuat Pein-_niisan_ sangat-sangat terpukul. Bahkan hampir tiga bulan semenjak Konan-_nee_ meninggal ia tak pernah keluar kamar. Tapi untungnya sekarang ia sudah mau bangkit lagi walaupun diliputi aura balas dendam.

"Yey… Tobi anak baik lapaarrr~ mau makan~," suara melengking Tobi menggema.

Aku mengambil nasi goreng keju yang ada disebuah piring besar –mengingat siapa saja yang tinggal disini, jadi Deidara selalu memasak dalam jumlah besar. Suara dentingan antara sendok-garpu dengan piring mulai terdengar. Aku memandangi mereka semua yang makan dengan lahapnya membuatku menjadi geli sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa tahan ya tinggal dengan manusia macam mereka.

Sepuluh menit kemudian acara makan bersama ini selesai. Dan apakah kalian tahu bahwa ada peraturan di rumah ini bahwa siapa saja yang selesai makan paling terakhir harus membereskan dan mencuci semua piring yang ada. Dan aku adalah termasuk dari orang yang makannya paling lambat di rumah ini, cukup membuatku muak karena aku selalu jadi langganan pencuci piring di rumah ini.

Setelah selesai makan, aku menggerakkan badanku untuk membereskan meja makan. Oh ya, jangan menanyakan dimana manusia-manusia aneh itu berada sekarang karena mereka pasti sudah bersantai-santai ria di depan televisi. Selesai mencuci piring sisa makan aku berjalan menuju ruang _basement_ untuk melanjutkan penelitianku.

Aku harus melewati kerumunan penggemar benda kotak penampil gambar –televisi– untuk menuju ruang lantai dasar lalu kemudian langkahku terhenti sebentar ketika suara Itachi memanggilku, "Saku? Mau kemana?"

"Ke bawah," jawabku singkat.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya setelah itu ia berjalan kearah salah satu laci meja yang ada di dekat televisi dan mengambil benda hitam berambut lalu melemparkannya padaku.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga," katanya lagi.

Aku tidak berkata apapun dan memandangi sebuah wig panjang berwarna hitam yang ada di tanganku sekilas lalu aku kembali berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah rumah ini.

Menempelkan ibu jariku di mesin pendeteksi dan aku memasukkan kode sandi dengan menekan beberapa tombol yang ada setelah itu keluarlah sebuah alat pemindai retina dan 'splash!' cahaya kilat keluar membuat mataku agak sedikit buram setelahnya.

Ceklek!

Besi-besi anti-karat yang ada di depanku sekarang mulai terbuka secara otomatis. Ada sekitar lima lapis pintu besi . Mereka mulai terbuka satu persatu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk dan setiap aku melewati pintu besi itu maka mereka akan menutup satu persatu.

Setelah semua pintu tertutup masih ada satu pintu lagi yang harus aku lewati. Aku memencet-mencet beberapa tombol lalu aku memasukkan ibu jari tangan kiriku ke sebuah corong seukuran ibu jari yang ada didekat tombol. Aku meringis kesakitan ketika ada jarum kecil yang menusuk ibu jariku.

_**Access Accepted**_

Sebuah layar menampilkan sebuah tulisan berwarna merah yang menyatakan bahwa langkah-langkah yang aku lakukan tadi diterima. Segera saja aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam ruangan yang dikelilingi berbagai macam bahan-bahan kimia. Tidak lama kemudian aku mengambil sebuah jas berwarna putih dan melemparkan wig yang kupegang sembarangan. Masa bodohlah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Di lain tempat~**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang perempuan yang berpakaian serba putih.

"Dia baik dan sudah dibius. Aku menaikkan dosis biusnya agar ia tidak cepat sadar," kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Baguslah. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering memberontak dan membunuh beberapa penjaga," kata wanita itu lagi.

"Ya kurasa dia seperti itu sejak gadis kecil itu mati."

"M-28? Ya mau bagaimana lagi percobaan kita untuknya gagal. Dia sudah tidak berguna."

Wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu tersenyum sinis melihat seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya. Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu terlihat tampan walau ada beberapa luka gores tipis diwajahnya.

"Jane, bocah ini perlu dibawa ke kamarnya?"

"Ya bawa saja — Jane berjalan kearah pintu —dan ikat dia di ranjangnya," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memegang sebuah tabung reaksi yang berisi cairan berwarna merah –darahku— ditangan kiriku sedang kan tangan kananku memegang sebuah pipet panjang. Aku memasukkan ujung pipet itu kedalam tabung reaksi tersebut dan memencet ujung pipet yang lainnya untuk mengambil beberapa sampel lalu meneteskannya perlahan kaca preparat yang berbeda setelah itu aku memegang tabung reaksi lain yang cairannya kali ini berwarna merah kecoklatan dan meneteskannya pada preparat tersebut. Aku segera menutupnya dengan sebuah kaca tipis agar tidak ada udara yang masuk dan segera meletakkannya di mikroskop.

Aku melihatnya dari lensa okuler mikroskop tersebut. Perlahan cairan yang berwarna merah kecoklatan tersebut bercampur perlahan dengan darah, merasuk perlahan ke dalam sel-sel darah. Membran plasma sel darah mulai bergejolak perlahan kemudian bergerak cepat dan—

PLOP!

Sel-sel darah itu pecah dan berarti percobaanku yang entah keberapa kalinya ini gagal.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan dan menulis apa yang barusan terjadi tadi.

"Gagal lagi eh Sakura?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah masuk keruangan dan menghampiriku. "Sasori-_niisan_?"

Aku tidak heran jika Sasori-_niisan_ bisa masuk keruangan ini dengan mudah mengingat ini rumahnya dan dia juga yang membangun tempat ini untukku.

"Ya begitulah," ujarku singkat. Aku masih sibuk dengan beberapa tabung reaksi.

"Kurasa obat yang kau buat sudah hampir berhasil."

"Yeah, memang hampir kan sebelum aku meledakkan sel-sel darah itu."

"Hmm… kau selalu menggunakan metode yang sama kan?" kata laki-laki berambut merah yang tinggi badannya sama dengan tinggi badanku itu. Sasori-_niisan_ memang laki-laki terpendek dirumah ini.

"Maksud Sasori-_nii_?" tanyaku

"Kau selalu menggunakan metode yang sama dengan cara meneteskan langsung obat itu ke darah. Apa kau tidak tahu tentang adanya peristiwa osmosis dan difusi? Cairan dalam sel darah itu tidak stabil jika konsentrasi di luar sel lebih tinggi daripada didalam sel. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan suatu media seperti virus atau bakteri? Kurasa itu lebih baik."

"Hmm… sebenarnya aku juga sempat berpikiran seperti itu. Hanya saja akan agak susah jika memasukkan cairan ini kedalam virus atau bakteri. Bisa-bisa mereka juga meledak. Maksudku obat ini juga belum sepenuhnya sempurna," kataku.

"Ya itu hanya saranku sih, aku juga tidak sepenuhnya mengerti tentang dunia yang seperti ini."

"Tentu saja kan yang kau mengerti hanya kode-kode hacking. Tapi akan kucoba saranmu."

Sasori-_nii_ berkata, "kau ini!" sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut merah muda ku perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TSUZUKU**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaa~~**

**I'M BACK!**

**Author**: UN SMA telah selesai dan aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Hehehe. Teman-teman doakan aku lulus yaaah… :)

**Sakura**: Ini author fanfic yang lain belum pada tamat udah nambahin utang aja.

**Itachi**: Hn, udah ada beberapa fanfic yang dihapus lagi. Biar gak terasa dibebani ya thor?

**Author**: eee-hhhh ng-nggak ko-kok. Aku ngerasa fanfic itu jelek aja makanya aku hapus. *ngeles

**Sasuke**: thor! Gue kok nongol dikit banget sih?

**Author**: ya chapter besok ya Sasuke sayaaaaangggg. :*

**Naruto**: Gue malah gak nongol sama sekali Sas. _*mewek_

**Author**: Ya maaf deh :( chapter depan deh. Insyallah ya tapi. Hehehe

**Sakura**: Oke sekian dulu dari kami. Silahkan direview yaaa para readers…

**Itachi**: kira-kira kapan nih lo bakal update fic ini? Jangan sampai mangkrak kayak fic yang lainnya ya. Awas aja! Soalnya nasib gue dific ini enak banget tadi _*smirk_

**Sakura**: _*blush_

**Author**: ya tergantung review sih, Chi. Kalo reviewnya memadai bakal update cepet. Readers beri semangat saya untuk update lewat review kalian yaaaaa.

**Naruto**: Ayo-ayo direview! Yang ngereview bakal saya kasih fanservice bareng Sas-uke. Hehehe.

**Sasuke**: APA DOBE! JANGAN HARAP!

Oke Review please :3 /_abaikan saja percakapan gaje diatas_


End file.
